


You've Got Me Acting Crazy

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	You've Got Me Acting Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I very often get inspired by a song. Usually a line or a few would make me think of a story. But sometimes, the story unfolds in parallel with the song. Like all of it.  
> The song is tyDi ft. Sarah Howells - Acting Crazy. I'm not writing the lyrics, but if you feel like it, go give it a listen. It pretty much describes what happens here. And it's lovely and positive, what I think we all need now.

Marinette woke up with a gasp. This was getting out of hand.

It was the fifth night of her having fever dreams without any fever. She woke up startled, not remembering what she’d been dreaming of, apart from the familiar figure in black. But a strange feeling of longing filled her heart. The previous nights, she’d brushed it off and somehow managed to get back to sleep. This time, it was clearer. She knew what she longed for. Or more precisely, who. 

Looking at the moonlight playing with shadows on her bed, she felt more awake than ever. Checking the time, she saw it was only midnight. She could go out and clear her head and then try to go back to sleep, she decided.

Tikki looked at her sleepily, when she got up.

“Marinette?”

“Tikki, let’s go out for a bit. I promise I won’t be long. I just need to… think.”

She moved above the silent city, letting her body guide her while her mind wandered off. What could possibly explain this sudden need to see Chat, she wondered. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him for a long time. Well, maybe their meetings have been quite short, in the heat of a battle or having a very short patrol because things were hectic. So they hadn’t really had time to sit down and talk or even check out how the other one was doing. Was this a good enough reason for her strange dreams and for waking up in the middle of the night,  _ needing _ to see him? 

She didn’t get to answer that because she saw a dark silhouette against the dark sky. A very familiar silhouette, the cat ears couldn’t be mistaken even in the dark.

She pulled to a stop next to him and saw him jump in surprise.

“M’lady, what are you doing out so late?” He asked as she sat down next to him. 

“I could ask you the same thing, kitty,” she said with a smile, while frantically trying to keep her heartbeat under control because she was afraid he was going to hear it. Why was her heart going crazy anyway? She wanted to convince herself it was from her flight from home, but it had suspiciously started beating really fast only once she was close to Chat. Now she had to deal with her physical reaction to him in addition to everything going on in her head too. Just great.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said with a shrug. “I’m going to regret it in the morning, but it was too tempting to get outside for a bit.”

“Same here,” she said. There was no need to go into detail and say that he was the reason she couldn’t sleep, right? “Do you mind some company?” she added, her head already leaning on his shoulder.

“You know you’re always welcome here, bugaboo.” She could hear the smile in his voice. Once the initial reaction had passed, her heart had returned to its normal rate. Maybe it was just a little bit faster, but overall, she felt really calm. This was what she’d needed. Maybe after a short talk and a few minutes of stargazing, she’d feel so much better and this would put an end to her strange behaviour, right? She really hoped so.

***

Marinette sat down with a huff, shaking off her wet jacket. In an attempt to distract herself from thoughts about someone she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about, she’d gone out with Alya. But the weather wasn’t on their side, so they’d sought shelter in this cafe when the rain started falling in earnest. Now Alya was buying them drinks while she took this free table.

She looked through the big windows to see people running through the rain or waiting for taxis. Then something caught her eyes. It was a someone, someone who made her heart beat faster. It was the windswept blond hair and the familiar posture, it was the profile that even through the window, made blurry by the falling raindrops, and with the growing darkness outside because of the heavy clouds making it harder to see, was unmistakably him. Although, it also wasn’t. Because there were not cat ears on top of his hair and he wore a hoodie. But she  _ knew _ it was him. Her heart told her it was him. But before she had to force herself to fight the temptation to look at him closely, he put the hood over his hair and ran into the early night. 

Marinette stood at the edge of her seat, heart going crazy. She was questioning her eyesight, her sanity. Everything. This was crazy. Was this really him? If it was, what a coincidence! And if it wasn’t, was it a figment of her imagination? Now she was seeing Chat even when he wasn’t there? She groaned, but then a cup landing on the table in front of her, brought her back to reality. She smiled thankfully at Alya, trying to forget what had just happened. But it had left her feeling even more unsettled, after the dreams and midnight musings. And still, she tuned back into what Alya was telling her, shaking off her worries, for now. 

***

After all the strong emotions recently, she shouldn’t have been surprised by how she felt the next time she really stood next to him. But it still managed to catch her unprepared. He hadn’t seen her yet, he was sitting casually at the edge of the roof, looking into the night sky. The full moon bathed his face in its silver light, dancing off the edges of his mask and hiding in the golden locks of hair. She stood there, just looking at him, and all she could think was how blind she’d been. She knew all about his effortless charm and blinding smile. But how could she fail to notice until now how breathtakingly beautiful he was? Her knees had gone weak, she felt like she wasn't on standing on solid ground. 

And then her ears caught up with her eyes. He was singing to himself. Again. That little song that broke her heart a little every time she heard it. But this time it made her feel warm and safe. This was her place, this was where she belonged. 

However, she felt really overwhelmed. So when he turned towards her, a smile gracing his lips, beckoning her in, she crumbled. Her legs literally gave out and she found herself sitting on the roof, thankfully not very close to the edge. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. What was happening to her? 

He was on his feet instantly, rushing to her.

“M’lady, are you alright?” He asked concerned as he perched next to her, taking her hand in his. She looked up at him, trying to think of a good enough excuse. And as she looked into his eyes, she found that she had no strength to lie. 

“What’s wrong with me, Chat?” she almost sobbed. “I can’t stop dreaming about you and wake up in the middle of the night, wanting to see you. I also see your face everywhere I look, it’s like it’s haunting me. And just now you literally made me go weak at the knees!” She sounded desperate, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted this explained. 

He looked at her confused, thinking what she’d told him through. And then he smiled hesitantly. 

“I’m not trying to tease you or scare you, I swear. But you pretty much described what one feels when falling in love with someone.” She heard the sympathy in his voice, but she also saw the hope in his eyes. 

She groaned. She had been so stupid not to see it happening. She should have realised what was going on. But she’d been so sure it could never happen. Not with him. But he was right. While she might feel like she was going crazy, there were all classic symptoms of falling in love. 

Still, she had one more thing to ask.

“How do you do it? How do you function normally around me?” She whispered. As a rule, she avoided addressing his feelings for her. It made her feel bad and him even worse, she knew. But this was something only he knew. He smiled sadly at her.

“Well, m’lady, it’s not like that all the time. At the beginning, surely. With time… it doesn’t exactly get easier, but better in a way?” He said, sounding unsure himself. “At first, it’s all overwhelming because it’s new. Once you get used to it, you expect it and know how to deal with it in a way. It never goes away, that giddiness and surge of hope I feel when I see you. But I’ve learned to hide it and to work around it,” he finished with a shrug. 

She looked at him, appalled. She’d always known it was hard for him, but she tried to imagine pretending she wasn’t feeling what she felt now. She imagined not being able to talk about it. Now all her memories of his terribly timed jokes and flirting made so much more sense. 

Marinette felt so thankful to have him there, to be able to share this moment of realisation with him. But her heart still felt heavy with longing. Like… it needed something else. Like having him close was suddenly not enough.

“Do you have any idea how to make this more bearable?” She asked tentatively. She was still afraid of hurting him, because she had no idea what to make with all this newfound information about how she felt about him. But she also didn’t have the required self-control to deal with this on her own. 

He smiled again, a warm smile just for her. And suddenly she knew. She knew what she needed so badly.

“I know what I’ve been dying to do from the very beginning,” he said softly, but she barely heard him. Her eyes were glued to his lips as he spoke, as they moved. She felt her cheeks go warm once again. Was it clear what she was thinking? 

“Chat,” she breathed and their eyes met. She hadn’t realised when he’d leaned towards her, but he was suddenly closer. “Kiss me,” she said and closed her eyes. For a scary second, nothing happened and she was afraid she’d ruined it. Then she felt his lips brush hers softly. Although she’d asked him to do it, she knew he still needed her encouragement. That was just the way he was. So she threw her arms around him and brought him down on his knees next to her, while her lips pressed against his. His hands cupped her face gently as he kissed her. Slowly, tenderly, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Any other time she could have grown impatient. But not now. He was taking his time and she let him since he’d waited for this longer than her. She surrendered to the feeling, melting under his touch. And then, when she’d thought that it couldn’t get better anyway, since she felt like she was in heaven, he deepened the kiss and she gasped. Her hands dug into his back and she brought him even closer, as close as he could be. 

It was all worth it at that moment. Her confusing feelings and how scared she’d felt. Even with their future still uncertain, she felt content. It was as simple as two people in love being together, with everything else losing importance. And she knew with the greatest certainty that once they caught their breath, she’d utter the phrase that would end all secrets between them. And she knew she’d hear the counterpart from him. And maybe they could take this chance together.


End file.
